The present invention relates to an endless belt driven wood lathe or the like, and more particularly, to an endless belt tension adjustment device for a motor driven belt pulley and associated endless belt, and to a supporting bed for supporting the various components of the wood lathe or the like.
Most machine or shop tools utilize gear drive units in conveying power between a motor and an operating machine tool element, so as to avoid any power loss. On the other hand, gear drive units are too costly for machines such as wood lathes designed for use in home workshops and for limited shop use. Typically, driving and driven pulley arrangements are used as the power transmitting force between a motor and a driven or rotating element, where low cost in such machines is a prime factor. It will also be apparent that such drive and driven pulley arrangements can be used in other machinery and industrial applications.
Where belt pulley drive and driven arrangements are used, it is important that as much power as possible be transmitted from the motor to the belt pulley drive, the endless belt entrained about the belt pulley drive, and the belt pulley driven element driven by the endless belt. At the same time, the drive and driven belt pulleys must be adapted for different speeds, enabling use in specific work applications, as desired. In addition to the proper speed, the endless belt must be properly tensioned relative to the drive and driven pulley so as to avoid power loss caused by belt slippage. With a loose endless belt, it will be appreciated that power will be lost and the drive and driven belt pulley arrangement will not function as intended.
Other conditions come into play in the design of an endless belt driven wood lathe or the like for home use including the design and construction of the other components, such as the supporting bed, to provide a cost effective, easy-to-assemble system for home and limited shop use.